Point Blanc
by Call-Me-Jackson
Summary: She's finally away from the Gallagher Academy and now she's read to have some fun and just relax. This year is purely about fun... and causing trouble. Rated T for sexual innuedoes, mildly strong language, drinking, smoking, and slight adult themes. R&R
1. Prologue

**[A/N: I suggest you read the story of which this is a sequel to: Guardian Angel, otherwise you will be totally confused. Happy Reading.]**

Prologue.

So, there I was, Mikayla Robinson, about to take on the biggest challenge/responsibility of my life. The challenge/responsibility of taking on a school. Of boys.

_September, 6__th__ 2011._

_Today is the day that I am meant to go back to the Gallagher Academy to start junior year. I've been at Blackthorne Institute for a week now, to see how my students are settling back into school. Thanks to a recent decision between Steven, Solomon and the Blackthorne Board of Directors, I'm never going back to study at the Gallagher Academy ever again._

_We've decided that I'm going to finish my studies at Blackthorne, and, the best thing is that I can finally start acting like the headmistress of my school, instead of Steve stepping in. _

_I mean, sure, Steve is still going to teach at Blackthorne, but I'm the official headmistress now. I know it's not legal until I'm 18, but I'm 17 now and I have every right to take over._

_It is my school after all._

"Kayla!" Someone shouted. I turned around to see Zach walking towards me.

"What are you doing awake at this time? It's 4:30! Wait, what's up?" I asked, once I noticed his eyebrows furrowed.

He sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "The CoC are planning to kidnap Cammie and Macey in Boston today," he answered. I led him to my office and sat on the sofa, him sitting opposite me.

"Our insider left me a message telling me that they were planning to kidnap. My mother's going, with two other men," he stated.

I sighed. "I can't go. I've got too much to do, plus they'll be expecting someone to go and defend them. We can't go. We have to let them figure it out themselves otherwise they'll feel as if they'll always have someone to defend them."

"What?" he asked, looking at me like I'm crazy. "Are saying to just let them get attacked? What if they do get kidnapped?"

"Look, Zach," I started. "Cammie's a smart girl. She'll understand that she'll have to choose flight over fight. But, if you want, I suppose I could let you go to Boston, as long as you don't try and defend them."

He nodded with a victorious smile on his lips.

"Here," I said, walking over to my desk and pulling something out of the drawer. "You may need this." I threw him a key to the disguise room. He smiled, when he figured out what it was. "Now, go get ready. I'll get Solomon to drive you there and he can stay in case anything goes really wrong."

At 8:00, I went to the Mess Hall. All the boys were either seated, or getting the food, but otherwise, they were all in there. I got my food, and went to sit at the teachers table, in between Clark Sheen (R&D teacher) and Charlotte Darret (P&E teacher). Charlotte was the only other female in the whole school, so I always sat by her. She was a couple of years older than me – about 21 – but she went to the Gallagher Academy too, so we had something in common.

Once all the boys were seated, I went to the podium. "Gentlemen," I said into the microphone. They instantly shut up. "Due to an incident earlier in the week, Mr Lin will not be able to teach Covert Operations today-" At this, half of my students groaned. "However, I will be doing teaching that lesson for today and if needs be, I will also do tomorrows." At this, half my students cheered.

"Be warned, gentlemen. I am not a force to be reckoned with," I winked.

I excused myself, and went down to Sublevel 2 where I had the juniors for first period. I went over the notes that Mr Lin left for me.

_Lying._

That was all he left for me. One piece of paper with the word _Lying_ on it. Next to it was a sealed vial, and 14 syringes. It clicked in my head what we were meant to do.

The bell rang, and they started filing in. I saw Grant come in, looking slightly confused as to where Zach is I'm guessing. Sitting behind the desk, I put my feet on the desk, leaning back and placing my hands behind my head.

When I could hear silence and no more footsteps, I stood up. "Today, gentlemen," I paused, sending a wicked smile across the room. "Today, we're going to be playing with sodium pentothal."


	2. Chapter 1

1.

"Sodium pentothal?" Shaun Carter asked.

I smiled, and nodded. "Lying is a key part of every spy's life," I started, remembering the speech Mr Solomon gave us when we were sophomores. "We tell lies to our enemies, we tell lies to our friends, and after a while, we tell lies to ourselves."

"Now, am I right to believe that you've already learned to spot lies?" I asked. They nodded. "Good. So, Darren, tell me the three signs of someone telling a lie."

"Dilated pupils, atypical mannerisms and increased pulse," he answered without missing a beat.

"Listen, gentlemen," I said, as if he hadn't answered. "The hard part isn't detecting a lie, it's telling it. But, today, I'm going to make it ten times harder. With sodium pentothal. Now, can anyone tell me what sodium pentothal is?"

A few hands rose in the air. I pointed to Martin Scott. "Sodium pentothal is a truth serum."

I nodded. "Sodium pentothal is a truth serum. And we're going to learn to lie when you are under the influence of it. Line up and pull the sleeve of your left arm up to your shoulder." They did as they were told, while I got the needles ready.

Grant was first. I found a blood vessel in his arm and quickly injected him, before pressing a cotton bud to it. He went to sit down, while I did the rest of the boys. Once they were all seated again, I quickly injected myself.

"I'm not expecting any of you to be able to lie on the first go, but I am expecting you to try. Partner up, but I'm afraid one of you will have to go with me."

They all rushed to me, while I just laughed. "Sit down!" I laughed. "Okay, change of plan," I said, while moving to stand in front of Mario Dunn. "Mario, ask me any question and I'll try to lie."

He thought about it for a while. "What's your name?" he asked. Most of the class snickered or groaned but I just smiled, remembering a time back in kindergarten, when a very different boy, asked me that same thing under a very different circumstance.

"Mikayla Alexandra Robinson," I stated, purposely telling the truth.

"That's true, so, does that me you can't lie when you are under the influence of sodium pentothal?" he asked.

"Ask me again," I requested. He did. "Chantelle Marie Valentine," I said, using one of my cover names. The whole class looked confused. "Boys, you all know how to lie, yes?" I asked, and watched as they all nodded. "Then you all know how to lie when under the influence of sodium pentothal. The trick isn't to lie entirely; the trick is to _edit the truth_. Very few operatives can lie entirely, but every operative can edit the truth."

I moved onto Darren. He asked me how old I was. "8,935,200 minutes old. Next," I said, smiling as the class laughed at my answer, while Darren tried to work out how many years that was. Grant asked me if I had a boyfriend. "Yes, I've _had_ lots of boyfriends. Next time, you might want to ask me if I _have_ a boyfriend. Okay, that's enough Q&A from me; interrogate each other."

Once they started talking again, I walked out of the room, and into the store cupboard next to it. There I found a vial of andianto lithium. Andianto lithium was the name for the liquid that reverses the sodium pentothal. Walking back into the room, I found 14 more needles and told the boys to line up again.

They did.

After I injected all of them, plus myself, the bell rang, indicating the end of the lesson. "Your homework today is to find out the name of the liquid which counteracts the sodium pentothal – i.e., the liquid I just injected you with."

They left the room. Once they were all out, I quickly got back in the elevator and went up to the main level, to finish all my other work as I didn't have to teach any other lessons today.

After finishing all my work, it was about 4pm. I had missed lunch, and dinner wasn't until 7pm, so I sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of pop tarts. My phone rang.

"Mikayla Robinson," I said my voice as cold as ice.

"Mikayla, we have a slight problem," Rachel Morgan replied.

My eyebrows furrowed, as I swallowed a pop tart. "What?"

"They tried to kidnap her and Macey. Cammie has a concussion, and Macey has a broken arm and bruises all over her body. We found them unconscious in a laundry basket. They must've have come down the laundry chute."

I sighed. "I can't come and help at all. When Zach comes back, I'll dismiss him from school to tail them and keep them safe. Our insider will keep us updated. I can't promise that she won't get injured at all, but I can promise that she will not die or get in the hands of- OH, MY GOSH! I just had the best idea!" I screamed.

"What?" Mrs Morgan asked, slightly wary.

"As Macey is the senator's daughter, and after hearing she was attacked, people will be expecting her to be protected better. Who can you think better to be her security detail, plus someone who knows the truth about the academy?" I asked, smiling.

"Please don't say it..." she said.

"Your sister! She's one of the best operatives, and she knows the truth," I replied with a huge grin on my face.

"She's irresponsible, Mikayla. I don't trust her. Not after what happened in Milan three years ago," she teased. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"They were 7 inch heels! She was bound to fall onto that button," I defended, and listened as she laughed. "Come on, give her a shot. If she makes one mistake, then I'll get the Director to pull her off immediately. I don't like her either, but you have to do what's right."

She sighed. "Okay."

"Thanks, Mrs Morgan. How's the school while I've been gone?" I asked.

"They all still think that you are on a mission. Cammie's getting suspicious, and when she asks, I can't lie to her," she replied.

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "I don't expect you to lie, I just don't want the whole school to know the truth." I started walking back to my office, before I was interrupted by Dr Steve. "Mrs Morgan, I have to go."

I put my phone back in my pocket, and took another bite in a pop tart. "How can I help, Steve?"

"Where has Zachary gone?" he asked.

"_Zachary_ has gone to Boston with Solomon to keep an eye on Cammie and Macey. When he comes back, I'm dismissing him. Only whenever Cammie or Macey is away from the school. Any other time and he'll be here, finishing his studies," I said.

That was when he blew up. "He's 16 years old! He needs to be in school! Not around the country! He isn't ready yet!"

"Steve!" I growled, growing angry. "This is my school now. Zachary is perfectly ready. If you haven't remembered, his mother started training him when he was six, he is one of the best spies I've ever seen, and I've seen a hell of a lot of good spies. Do you remember how he saved your life back in August 2009? Or is that just a distant memory you hope to forget?"

It was a rhetorical question, but he opened his mouth to answer. However, I cut him off. "Don't Steve. The students, who go here, are my students. The teachers, that work here, are my teachers. Therefore, my actions should not and _will not_ have to go through you or be questioned by you. If you wish to question my decisions or my students' decisions again, use a calmer tone and think about what you say."

Before he could answer, or retort anything, I walked away and to my office.

And then, for the first time since freshman year, I grabbed the bottle of tequila from one of my drawers, and drank. I wasn't a heavy drinker, always staying sober enough to be aware of my actions and surroundings, but sometimes, especially in the life of a young spy, life can get hard.

I took a sip, allowing the burning liquid to slide down my throat. I never allowed people to see this side of me, even though some of my best ideas evolved because I had a drink in my hand.

Now don't judge, I'm not an alcoholic or a drunk or anything, but like everyone else my age, I do like an _occasional_ drink.

I took another swig, before moaning at the tingling feeling easing down my throat.

"Hey, Kayla, do you-" I heard Jonas stop what he was saying when he saw the bottle in my hand. "Are you... drinking?" he asked, ludicrously.

I waved him in, taking another gulp of the strong liquor. It definitely wasn't watered down. I winced slightly as it burned my throat, before putting it down and turning to him. "Jonas, hey," I smiled.

"Erm," he stuttered, uncomfortably. "Zach's back."

I jumped up, completely forgetting about the half full tequila bottle on my desk and ran to the foyer. And there he was, my brother from another mother, stood walking away from the door. With each step he took, he shed a piece of pocket litter.

His limp. His wig. His eyebrows. His glasses. His moustache. His fake wallet.

The smile was gone from my lips as I watched just how stressed he was. His eyes were drooping and bloodshot, his skin was scary pale, his hands were shaking.

And then I realized.

He wasn't stressed.

He was scared.

"Zach?" I asked tenderly. He looked up at the sound of his name. I remembered that the last time I'd seen someone that scared, was when Brian – Zach's Dad – was captured.

"_Mikayla!" Brian screamed. "Go!"_

_I nodded, chasing after Eliza Marks, an agent-gone-rouge content on kidnapping Cammie. She worked for the CoC. My legs pumped fast, scary fast, as I glided through the woods, feeling the adrenaline take over._

_I love this. It was a sort of high – I guess. Whenever I knew that someone's – or something's – safety was on my head, and then adrenaline took over, making my decisions and fighting my battles. I was just the body._

"_Oh, Mikayla!" I heard Eliza taunt in her sickly sweet voice as she ran in front of me. She wasn't out of breath at all, as her muscular legs pounded over branches and stumps and ridges._

_Just hearing her voice, made me want to catch her, to take her back to the agency._

_We ended up going in a circle, back to where we started. She planned that. She was barely two feet in front of me, by the time we reached the clearing we had started off in._

_I stopped, slowed my breathing and watched her. She, too, skidded to a stop and turned to face me, before nodding behind me._

_Turning around slowly, I saw Brian stood in the arms of two huge men. His emerald eyes were faded and bloodshot, his skin was as white as a sheet and he was trembling. Everywhere. Eliza joined them and led them away, the men still holding Brian. But before they reached it, Brian turned his head and yelled to me. "Look after them, Mikayla!" They didn't want me. Not then._

"Mikayla?" Zach asked, his eyebrows creased. I came back from my daydream. He was stood in front of me now, with all his stuff on the stairs next to me.

I smiled, and jumped at him. He laughed and caught me, stumbling back at little. When he let go, his colour was back in his face and neck, his eyes were wide and he wasn't shaking. As he shed his pocket litter, it seemed he shed a little of the fear.

"How was it?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"Horrible. I got into the control room of the building and watched through the security cameras. Preston Winters was on the roof, too. So, Cammie got him out of danger, even though he wasn't in danger, and then she knew that she couldn't fight them off, considering Macey was already injured."

I nodded, understanding. "Zach, would-" I started before getting cut off.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Mikayla Robinson," I heard a sarcastic voice say behind me. Abby.

"Abigail," I nodded towards her, as I turned around, rubbing my hands on my jeans. "I'm so glad you're here."

She rolled her eyes, texting into her Blackberry. "Drop the act, Robinson. I've only come so you can brief me."

"Me?" I asked confusedly.

"And you call yourself an agent?" She asked rhetorically. "Yes, you. The Director sent me here to get briefed considering you're the one who put me on McHenry's detail."

"Fine, come into my office," I gestured. "You, too, Zachary."

Once we were all seated in my office – me behind my desk, Zach on one of the sofas, and Abby on the chair in front of me, tapping away on her PDA now. "Abigail?" I asked, impatiently. She looked up, and put it away.

"You will be head of the security detail for Macey McHenry. She is not to leave the safety of the Gallagher Academy, even to go to P&E. She is to stay inside at all times, unless she is needed on the campaign trail. Then, you will accompany her everywhere, not allowing her out of your sights. Do you understand?" I asked; starting to finish some paperwork on a new student we were getting.

She nodded.

"Also, Mr Goode, here," I started, nodding towards him, "may be popping up along the way. He would like to keep an eye on Cameron and Macey."

At this, Abby's head popped up. "No," she simply stated.

I looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"I said, no. He is not 'popping up' anywhere. If he comes, then I will need to protect him, too-"

"With all due respect, Miss Cameron," Zach started, standing up and walking to the seat next to Abby. "I care for your niece, and I don't want to see her hurt, in much the same way as you. And not to mention, I know the thoughts of the Circle. I could help-"

Abby cut him off. "Zachary, I doubt that you understand the seriousness of this situation. You are still a junior after all. You are yet to finish your eleventh grade studies and start your twelfth grade studies. I am a seasoned operative. You are an operative-in-training. You may know how they think, but you-"

This conversation seemed only of cutting each other off.

"Miss Cameron-"

"No, Zach-"

"Enough!" I exclaimed. Standing up, I walked over to Abby. "You need to go to the Academy. Rachel is expecting you," I said formerly, shaking her hand and leading her to the door. She left with a wave, dragging her suitcase to the limousine waiting for her.

"And you!" I snapped, spinning to face Zach. "Are to stay in school. No leaving the grounds without permission, and if you do so, you will be severely punished. Last year was enough for me to know that I can no longer put my school, and my teachers, and my students in danger again. And with you safely inside these walls, then we will all be safe."

"But-" he protested.

"No buts, my decision is final. However, I guess I can allow a few exceptions to a few other rules," I hinted, a smirk on my lips.

His eyebrows rose. "I guess," I started. "I could maybe allow a few – what do you call it these days? – parties." He started to cheer, but I stopped him. "Only, if you agree to look after the newbie; he will be rooming with you, Mr Newman and Mr Anderson."

He nodded eagerly, before briefly hugging me and running out. Nice to know I'm loved. I laughed to myself, and went to get ready to pick up the new kid.

He's only attending because he committed some huge crime and is being sent here. Not because he's good at anything. Gosh, this'll push me to my limits. His records say he's a bad-ass; always getting himself in trouble with the police, and doing anything to keep up his bad-boy reputation.

Well, all I'll say is, he'll struggle to keep it up here. With us breathing down his neck, it'll be practically impossible.

I wonder what he'll say when he finds out we're a school for assassins/spies (but mostly assassins.).

**[A/N: Sorry for the long wait!]**


	3. Chapter 2

2.

"Jason?" I asked, as I approached the sandy-haired boy from behind. He whipped around, with his duffel bag slung loosely over his shoulder. His golden eyes were really unfocused with sleep while his eyebrows rose.

"Yeah?"

"My name's Mikayla Robinson, I'll be escorting you to Blackthorne," I replied, my posture straightening while my hands linked behind my back. Looking around, the airport was significantly empty, with the exception of a few connecting passengers hanging around.

He looked at me weirdly, after picking up another duffel bag which was near his feet. "And who are you? I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but, I thought Blackthorne was a detention centre for _boys_, and you're a girl."

I laughed, as I led him to my car. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out," I winked, opening the trunk of my car.

He threw his two bags into it, and then walked to the passenger side. We drove in silence, but when we were ten minutes away, I grabbed my Bluetooth earpiece.

"Steve?" I asked, when he answered.

"Hello," he replied.

"We're almost there, meet us on the steps. And bring Zach, Jonas and Grant. They'll be rooming with him."

I caught Jason looking at me out of the corner of my eye. He was pretty hot. He sort of reminded me of Zach in a way, I guess. He was tall, at least a head taller than me, and pretty muscular.

"Quit staring," I said, unclipping the earpiece from my ear and turning my head to look at him as we pulled up to the gates.

He smiled and opened his mouth to retort, but I had already gotten out of the car and popped the trunk. "Jason? I have business to attend to, so Steve, here," I said, gesturing to the over cheerful man on the steps, "will show you to the Mess Hall where we eat our meals." He nodded, rushing to keep up as I walked inside. I stopped walking once we were in the foyer. Zach, Grant and Jonas were lined there. "Jason, this is Zach Goode, Grant Newman and Jonas Anderson, they'll be your guides and roommates."

They shook Jason's hand. "Jonas is the smartest student in the school, Grant is the more physical student and Zach is... well, Zach is Zach. Show Jason to his room and then come down for dinner."

They all went off, up the stairs to the dorms, while I went to my office.

_[Jason__]_

"So, what did you guys do to get stuck here?" I asked, while we were walking back down to the Mess Hall.

"Something that involved a lot of hacking," the guy called Jonas replied.

"Illegal fighting matches," Grant answered nonchalantly. I almost laughed.

I turned to the Zach dude. "Crime," he stated. "What about you?"

"Oh," I started. "Some harmless... debates," I said. We reached the bottom of the stairs in the foyer, where Dr Steve was stood (Zach and them told me that he liked being called by his first name.).

"Gentlemen, good evening. If I could borrow Jason for just a minute..." he trailed off, walking away, making it obvious that I need to follow him. Grant pushed me towards him. "Come on, Jason."

I followed him to another set of doors, leading to the Mess Hall, which only the teachers used. One by one, they went in, until only Dr Steve was left. He led me in and went up to the podium. Everyone hushed.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I'm not going to waste all your time talking, so I'll make it quick. Class will start at 8am tomorrow as usual; you all had a lie-in today so think yourselves lucky.

"Unfortunately, Mr Lin is still in the infirmary –" he was cut off by everyone cheering. Huh, they mustn't like him. "- so, you will have the same substitute teacher as you had today. We have a new student. Gentlemen, please welcome Jason Monks. He's from D.C., but isn't here for the same reasons as you, so don't make him uncomfortable, okay?"

There was a chorus of acknowledgement throughout the hall. Dr Steve smiled. "Excellent. Go sit with Zachary, Grant and Jonas."

I nodded and walked down to the junior table. I sat next to them, and started to get up to get my food, once everyone had started eating.

When I returned, I looked up at the teachers' table, looking for the headmaster. "Hey, dude," I said, nudging Jonas. "Where's the headmaster?"

He started to reply, but he was cut off by a bang.

The teachers' entrance – which is off-limits to students, might I add – doors, had burst open, and in walked Mikayla. Once the students and teachers saw who it was, they turned back to their food, ignoring her. I didn't.

Why?

Because, she was the _only girl in the whole school_ (except for one of the teachers). She strutted past our table in short denim shorts, which looked as if they used to be jeans, a loose blue top and flip-flops. Even though it was fall.

She walked up to the podium, and I watched as the whole room quieted, quicker than they had done for Dr Steve. "Evening, gents," she started. All the room acknowledged her with, 'Hey Mikky', 'Evening', or 'Sup?'

She smiled. "Sorry, I'm late. I had a few... things to tend to," she paused to wink. "As I'm sure you've heard you will have a substitute teacher for Mr Lin's class tomorrow, so you better have all done your homework for the teacher."

I heard Grant mutter a 'damn' as he started writing quizzing Jonas for the answer to something.

"One more thing. Jason?" she asked, staring me in the eye. "Welcome to Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men or otherwise known as a school for assassins."

Almost on cue, the whole school added, "And spies!"

I was in shock. I'm in assassin/spy school? Woah.

"Everyone around you is an assassin/spy-in-training or a trained operative. Anyway, as I said to Zach," she spoke to the whole school now. "Due to classified circumstances, no one is to leave the school ground without permission from me. Last year was quite a... fun experience; however I do not want it happening again, do you hear?"

They all nodded.

"Good. But, I may be able to bend a few other rules for you," she winked again. The others must've known what she meant, because they all started cheering as she walked back out of the Mess Hall; a smirk on her face.

Woah.

After we'd eaten, we went back to the room, where Grant, Jonas and Zach started finishing some homework. I lay on my bed, listening to my iPod, staring up at the ceiling.

"So," I said after a while. "Is Mikayla like... the headmaster's daughter or something?"

They all paused and looked at each other. "Something like that," Grant answered.

"Where _is _the headmaster?" I asked. Jonas was about to answer, when the door to the room flung open.

A woman was stood there, in all black. "Zachary, dear, how are you?" the woman cooed. Grant, Jonas and Zach all stood up and got into martial arts stances, while I lay there like a confused idiot. Jonas moved past the woman, well, tried to, but she stopped him. "Don't bother getting Mikky, Jonas. I only came to see the new kid."

She side-stepped Jonas, and walked towards me. Behind her, was Mikayla, though I doubt the woman knew she was there.

The woman bent down to my level, as I was still lay on the bed, and just stared at me. "Learnt anything yet, dear?" she asked.

I ignored her, while glaring. Whoever she was, she was obviously someone to ignore. "Ooh, the silent treatment," the woman said. "You're teaching them well, Mikky."

I was, once again, in shock. The woman didn't even turn around.

"Oh, you know me, Cassie. I train them to be the best of the best. Look at your son for a start," Mikayla said, leaning against the threshold.

The woman laughed, and stood, not once taking her eyes off me. "His name?"

"Jason Monks," Mikayla replied. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Zach etching towards Mikayla. "Why are you here, Cassandra?"

The woman, Cassandra, laughed again, but this time, there was no humour. "Someone bombed our D.C. headquarters. Everyone died, of course. Except me. I'm just too Goode," she smirked. "You don't happen to know anything about that, do you?"

There was something in her voice. It was as if she was teasing about a serious matter.

"Not a thing, Cassie. I've been here running my school."

At that moment, a man Cassandra's age came in through the door.

The man took one look at Cassandra and said, "What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

Mikayla held a finger up to him, as if to say 'one minute' before turning back to Cassandra. "Cassandra, get out of here. I don't want to see you in my school again, and if I do, well, you know what I can do," she glared. Cassandra left. "Solomon, why the hell are you here?" Mikayla asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Woah, woah, woah," I intervened, standing up and holding my hands in front of me. "What the hell just happened?"

Mikayla smiled. "Jason, I think it's time we did some explaining."

_[Mikayla]_

After explaining everything to Jason, I sent him, Zach, Jonas and Grant of to their dorm, as it was already 10pm. It was only Solomon in my office now.

"Why did you come?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer. "Is everyone alright at the academy?"

"Everyone's fine. Well, as far as I know. I've not been at the academy for a while..." he trailed off, finding interest in his fingers.

"Solomon," I warned. "What happened?"

He sighed, running a frustrated hand through his dark locks. "Morgan's journal's missing. Rachel woke up one morning and it was gone. We've searched the whole school, literally. She's a mess – Rachel, I mean – because it's the only thing she had left of Morgan. She doesn't have a clue what it _really_ is."

"Wait, so that means..." I trailed off.

"Someone was inside the school. They left a note," he said, handing me a piece of paper.

_Mikayla,_

_Thanks for the journal. We really need to meet up soon, I miss you. The CoC will be really jealous that I have Matt's journal and not them. You still connected to them? If you are, tell Cassandra that our offer still stands – we can combine if and when she chooses._

_-E_

I looked up at Solomon. "I have no idea who this could be. But, hey, you go back to the academy, and explain to Rachel that I'll find out who this is. Sound good?" I asked, standing up and leading him to the door.

He nodded and bid me goodbye. It was 10:26pm, and I was in no mood to sleep. I sighed deeply, and walked to my room.

I changed into some boy shorts and a tank top, before wiping all the makeup off my face and pulling my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head. I slipped into some old trainers and walked back out of my room.

It was raining by the time I got outside, but I didn't care. I needed to run. So I took off, towards the pitch, pumping my legs to the limit.

_[Jason__]_

"You've been here a couple of hours, how can you be thinking about your reputation already?" Grant asked, ludicrously.

I laughed. "The quicker people know what I can do, the more respect I'll get."

"Wait," Jonas interrupted. "You want to _keep_ your bad-boy reputation? Are you crazy? Only 6 people have done that!" I laughed again. His face was one of shock, amusement and respect.

"Have anything in mind?" Grant asked me, completely ignoring Jonas.

"Erm... booby trap the Mess Hall?" I suggested.

Jonas answered, "Steven Lawrence, 1993."

"Attack the prefects?"

"Mikayla Robinson, 2009."

"Seriously? Mikayla went here?" I asked, confused. I thought it was an all boy's school. Zach nodded. "Sneak out after curfew?"

"Me, last night," Zach replied.

I chuckled. "Poison the student body?" I wondered.

Grant sighed. "Mikayla Robinson, 2009. Stink bomb the Subs?" he tried, turning to face Jonas.

He shook his head. "Mike Flack, 2001."

"What are the Subs?" I asked, with my eyebrows furrowed.

"You'll find out," Jonas answered.

"Hospitalize a teacher?" I thought.

"Grant Newman, three days ago," Jonas retorted.

I raised my eyebrows questioningly towards Grant. "Ah, man, that was funny. I mean, Lin decided to give us homework, so, I booby trapped his desk. You should have seen how girly his scream is. For an assassin, he sure is gullible."

I laughed, "TP the teachers' quarters?"

"Mikayla Robinson, 2009. And she TP'ed every classroom in one night without being caught by our cameras or motion sensors or anything."

"Woah, okay. What about rigging all the computers in the labs?"

"No. Andrew Johnson did that in 1998."

I was silent for a minute as I searched my head, thinking for ideas. "You know what you have to do, Jace," I heard Zach murmur.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean," he started, standing up and walking out of the door. He paused. "Think hard. Deep down, you know what you have to do. Something no one's tried and it hasn't exactly been possible." He left.

I didn't know what he was trying to say, until I saw Mikayla running around the huge football pitch. She didn't seem tired, considering she was full out sprinting, gracefully moving around. She didn't seem to care that it was 11pm. She didn't seem cold, even though she was in short shorts and a tank top. And it looked as if she didn't notice it was raining. Pouring, even.

"Mikayla," I stated, smiling.

Jonas and Grant looked at each other, wearily. "What are you planning?"

"No one could have dated the headmaster because it was always a guy. But Mikayla's a chick, and I'm a guy. We're the same age. So, I'm gonna date her and earn my bad-boy stripes back. I lost them when I got arrested."

"You're going to use her?" Jonas asked.

"Dude, if you hurt her, you're going to be so sorry. She's like our sister," Grant warned.

I nodded. I knew the risks, but if it helps me get respect, then I'll do everything I can, in my power, to use it – use her.

After all, Mikayla isn't the only one who has her secrets. Not by a long shot.

**[A/N: Review.]**


	4. Chapter 3

3.

{Fight or flight: Being outnumbered is one reason to flee. Outnumber_ing_ is one reason to fight. But if you choose fight _then_ flight, you're practically doomed...}

_[Mikayla]_

"Espionage is tricky," I started, that next morning at 8 o'clock. "Even civilians can get suspicious if you suddenly stop to tie your laces if they haven't come undone, or if you suddenly just turn around. You don't have to be trained to know that there is something fishy about someone who talks to themselves."

The junior class was hanging on my every word, I guess. My eyes scanned the room, landing on the only empty seat.

Jason was late.

"Everybody – operative or civilian – can notice if something is bogus, or if something is dodgy. It's not hard. If you weren't trained and you saw me muttering to myself, wouldn't you figure out that something was weird?

"You have to be subtle, but still be able to do your job-"

I cut myself off, when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I gestured to the class to be quiet, while I hid behind the door. It swung open and I saw Jason walk forward. He looked around at the others, who had started to talk.

"The teach isn't even here?" he laughed.

I shut the door, making sure to make a bang. He jumped and turned around. "I'm here, Jason."

"What?"

"Take a seat, Jason," I said, walking around him to sit back on the corner of my desk. "As I was saying. If you be too subtle, you won't concentrate on the mission at hand, but not be subtle enough, and you'll get onlookers. And no matter what you're doing, onlookers are very, _very_ bad."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jason looking at me, slightly awestruck, I'm guessing. "I said, take a seat, Jason."

He sat down, somewhat bewildered.

I continued. "Today," I paused, smiling evilly, "we're taking a field trip..." I trailed off. They all started cheering. "But, I can guarantee you all now, that only one of you will come back successful, and I know who that is." I made a point to look at each student in the class, and I swear some of them shivered.

They followed me outside, where a van was sitting. I instructed the boys to get in, while I walked around to the front and got in.

We drove to the town centre, all the way in silence, except the occasional groan from one of the boys. The seats were very uncomfortable.

"Boys," I started, once we had parked at the back of a parking lot. "Not everyone out there is a civilian today. Some of you may know, that my ways, aren't always easy. So, today, I want you to act normal. That's all..." I trailed off, waiting for one of them to catch on.

"What's the catch?" Marty French asked.

I smiled wickedly again. "As I said, not everyone out there today is a civilian. I _may_ have planned a few, let's say, _surprises_. All of you will notice the _surprises_, but only one of you will be able to handle them and look normal while handling them. Be back here in 20 minutes. If you're late, you're walking back to school and you'll have to explain to all your teachers why you were outside the school grounds. Now, go."

They piled out, going in pairs. Unfortunately, Jason had to go on his own, but that was just how I had planned it. He had to go on his own, otherwise the others would pass. And that's not an option, now is it?

Once they had all gotten out, and the back doors had shut again, I quickly drove to an abandon warehouse in the centre of the town, where I had set up a bunch of computers.

"Des," I spoke into the comms to one of my _helpers_, "tell your team to get in to position. On my mark, start surprising them."

I heard their acknowledgements, and watched on the computers as Des started following Jason.

Allow me to explain. Today, I had called a few favours in to help with this lesson. Three people were keeping watch on Jason from the roofs of buildings, one person was watching all the others in the bell tower, seven people on the ground were following Jason – one of them being Des – and all the others had one person following them.

I had ten people on Jason for a reason. I knew he was the only person who'd be able to accomplish this mission and to be honest, I didn't want him to, so I had lots of distractions put on him.

"Jason," I started through my students' comms. "What do you see that's out of the ordinary?"

There was a slight pause, until he replied. "There are four people on building roofs, three of them are tracking my position and one of them, in the bell tower, is tracking the others?" he asked, unsure.

"Carry on," I pushed, not giving anything away, even though I was slightly impressed.

That seemed to give him courage. After all, no news is often good news. "Four- no, six people are following me, and I've noticed that all the others have one person on them. Mikayla? Why have I got more people on me?"

"Wrong, look again," I said, purposely ignoring his question.

"A tall guy, my age, with a little-longer-than-a-buzz-cut haircut is looking around quite suspiciously," he replied, quickly. I looked on the computer, looking for the guy he was describing. I couldn't see him, so I pushed it to the back of my mind.

After 20 minutes, all the surprises had happened, and as I had predicted, only Jason had passed them all.

They arrived back in the parking lot, where I had driven back to, and they quickly climbed back into van. "Boys," I started, once they had quieted. "Jason was the only one who passed. Want to know why?"

They nodded. Jason looked very awestruck I must say. "He passed because less than 72 hours ago, he was a normal civilian. He hasn't had any training so he didn't know how to handle any of the situations as a spy or an assassin. By the end of this term, I want at least 5 people to be able to do what Jason just did. That may not seem like a lot, but I can say now that only 4 of you will do that.

"Field work, most of the time, is about acting like a civilian. The minute you started your training, was the very minute that you lost all knowledge of how to act normal. I want to bring that knowledge back."

I finished my debrief quickly, wanting to get back to the school and relax. Earlier in the morning, I had agreed with Professor Duran, that he could take the rest of my CoveOps classes. I was going to stay with Jason in all his classes – help him settle in.

We drove in silence the whole way back, all of my students thinking about my words. Once we had arrived back at the main building, they filed out.

"Jason," I said, stopping him. He turned around just as I was getting out of the van, and waiting for one of the guards to take it to the garage. "What do you have next?" I asked, even though I knew he had Weapons and Concealment.

"You should know," he replied, cockily, taking a step towards me.

I raised an eyebrow, stepping back. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

He stepped forwards. I stepped back. My back hit the van when I stepped back. He had me cornered. I could tell by the smirk on his lips and as he stepped forward once more, that he planned this.

I could feel his hands reach up to rest on my waist; his breath fanning my face softly.

"You know," I started, smiling smugly. "You could be kicked out for hitting on your teacher, and for 'forcing yourself' upon her, and for making her want to do this."

And then - don't judge - I kissed him. It was a teasing kiss, my lips barely touching his, but it was a kiss nonetheless. I pulled back, a cocky smirk settling on my lips when I noticed he was a little dumbfounded.

"Spies aren't supposed to get surprised, it's a very bad trait," I smirked.

He laughed lightly.

This next bit will haunt me forever. At that minute, one of the guards decided to hop in the van, and drive off, with no clue that I was leaning up against it and Jason leaning on me almost. So, of course, when the van moved, we did too.

I fell onto my back, with him straddling me. Thank god he was holding he own weight; I may be a spy/assassin, but he was built, _very_ built.

"Well," he said. "This isn't what I had in mind, but I'm certainly not complaining," he winked, sending shivers down my back. I froze. Not because of the awkward position, but because of the footsteps, which oh-so-happened to be coming our way.

I flipped us over.

"Mikayla, what _are_ you doing?" I heard a voice say. I didn't look up though; I kept my eyes on Jason, warning him not to say _a word_.

"You know how dangerous it is to creep up behind me," I smirked, turning my head to meet the familiar gold ones. "Don't you, Lar?"

I jumped up off a confused Jason, before walking towards Lar.

"Long time, no see. How's my babe?" she asked. I laughed and hugged her.

"All's fair in love and war, dear," I winked. "So, what brings you here?" I asked curiously, placing an innocent hand on my hip.

She smiled slyly. "I can't come visit my favourite sister?" All the humour was gone; in its place was tension.

"Lar," I sighed. "You can't be here. No one knows I have family, never mind siblings." I risked a look at Jason, who had stood up and was staring at us awkwardly. I leaned in closely to Lar, "You know what happened to Dad – what happened to Mom. I don't want the same to happen to you."

She sighed too, before opening her mouth to speak. I stopped her. "Jason, go inside and wait in my office. Do not talk to anybody," I ordered, watching as he walked away.

"I can't believe you took over the family business, too, Mikky," she laughed. "I mean, I know you're the oldest and all, but you had the best grades in elementary and middle school, you were always the good one, and now you're here acting like a bad-ass," she teased.

"I always knew I'd have to save your butts one day, and that day turned out to be a year ago."

"What?" she asked confused, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Come into my office, Lar. I'll explain."

She followed me into my office, before taking a seat on the sofa, next to Jason. I sat opposite them. "Last year, while I was at Gallagher Academy, the CoC came for you and Grace. They had Intel that you were there, when in reality, you were in Prague. As a result of all the events last year, I ended up with a bullet lodged in my stomach, a terrorist organisation after me, and a hell of a lot more information about our family."

She froze. "What information?"

"That's another story, for another time," I said. "But right now, you, Grace and Ri are in danger..." I trailed off, hoping she would catch on. She did.

Brace yourselves.

_[Jason]_

"Oh, no!" the girl, Lar, screeched, standing up. "We are not coming here! Ri will settle in, Grace will, but I won't!"

I was taken aback by her tone of voice, but Mikayla just stood calmly and walked to her desk. She picked up a folder from her bookshelves and walked over to us again. I was shocked when she spoke to me. "Jason, can you read the title of this folder for me?"

"_Exchange: Gallagher Academy – Blackthorne Institute_," I read. It meant nothing to me, but Lar's expression was one of shock.

"You can't," she warned, treading carefully.

The triumphant smile on Mikayla's face told the whole story. "I can't. He can," she smirked, pointing to a picture on her desk. It was a picture of a man of his late thirties with three girls and a boy by his sides.

"You can't," Lar repeated more forcefully.

"What happened to you, Lar?" Mikayla asked. "You used to be fun. You were always up for anything like this in Prague, remember? When I came to visit you that summer and you told me about the exchange that your girls school was doing with an American boy's school. And if I'm not mistaken, it was _this_ American boy's school. What happened?"

"_He_ happened," Lar sneered. "_He_ ruined my life! I never wanted to come into this life, I was happy being normal. In Prague that summer, I was only excited because I hadn't been around _him_ for over a year. And _he_ was coming! That all changed though, didn't it?"

Another smirk appeared on Mikayla's face. "Lilly," she paused. Lar's eyes blazed; the _L_ in Lar must stand for Lilly. "You and Grace are going to come here during the exchange, then go back to Gallagher while Ri stays here with me. You argue, and I'll call Mom."

Lar huffed, obviously defeated and slumped back to her seat.

Mikayla turned to me. "An hour detention after all your lessons. My office." I sighed, nodded, picked up my slip and walked to my next lesson. I'd already missed half of it, which meant I had to explain why I was late.

I heard some mumbling behind me but didn't turn around until I heard the feet swiftly coming towards me. It was Mikayla.

She smirked and walking in line with me. "You tell anyone about Lar and you'll have detention everyday for three months, you here?" she threatened lightly. I could hear the seriousness in her voice, but it was overpowered by the jokiness.

I bumped her shoulder and smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

She smiled shyly, before pulling out her PDA and groaning. I was about to ask what was up when she answered for me. "CIA shiz-not. You'd think that a senior agent would be able to complete a two-day long mission, but no, that's too hard for him."

I laughed. "Where you going anyway?" I asked, as we turned the corner to Weapons and Concealment.

"I thought I'd embarrass you on your first day," she smiled again, bumping my shoulder.

"Are we," I paused, thinking of the words. "Are we having a _thing_ here?"

She stopped outside of the door to the classroom. Her face was really close to mine; so close I could smell the strawberries she'd eaten for breakfast on her breath.

Breathing out lightly, she replied. "We started having a..._thing_ the minute we met."

Of course, being Mikayla, she walked into the classroom, throwing her arms open and smiling. "Good morning, gentlemen. I'm sorry for interrupting your lesson Mr Ashcroft, please continue. I just came to bring Jason, he was with me."

I walked in, and sat next to Zach at the long work bench.

"Is there anything else you wanted, Ms Robinson?" Mr Ashcroft asked, impatient.

"Mikayla, please. And no, I'm just here to observe a few students. Like I said, please continue," she smiled at him, and moved to the corner of the room.

He started teaching again. I heard Mikayla cough, so I turned my head just enough so I could see her.

She winked and mouthed two words: _Game on._

**[A/N: Review.]**


	5. Chapter 4

4.

_{Seduction: The art of seduction is not a new thing. It's been around for centuries. However, the way seduction is practised varies with every person. If you're getting seduced, well, you better hope you have good will power.}_

_[Jason]_

"No," she said in between kisses. I kissed her again. And again. And again. "Jason..." she giggled as I kissed down her neck. "Stop," she laughed again, pushing me away.

I smiled and put my hands back on her hips, kissing her lips once.

"Go," she ordered, jokingly, pointing to her door. "I have paperwork, Jace. I need to finish it-" I cut her off, by colliding my lips with hers, locking them in a passionate kiss. Things were starting to heat up, before her phone on her desk started to ring.

_Something's gotta give now,_

'_Cause I'm dying just to make you see,_

_That I need you here with me now,_

'_Cause you've got that one thing._

I chuckled and looked at her. "_That's_ your ringtone?"

She rolled her eyes."For Solomon, yes," she answered, twisting out of my grasp and moving to answer the phone. "You almost here, Solomon?" she spoke into the phone.

I was wondering who Solomon was, when Mikayla motioned for me to be quiet, while she put the phone onto speaker. I heard a muffled groan and a _'Bloody hell, Cammie, can you _please_ keep moving? It's making me so _comfortable_' _before he answered, "We'll be there in ten minutes. I've already rang all the other staff to tell them the plan, and my girls are in. I'm guessing your guys still haven't got a clue?"

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Not a clue. I'm about to go down to the basement at the back of the school to make sure the band is ready. The girls can wait there right?"

"Heck yeah! We've been waiting for ever, 'Kay!" I heard a British voice cry then a bunch of screaming. I smiled when I heard Mikayla struggling to hold back a laugh.

"They can't wait..." Solomon trailed off, before hanging up.

She turned to me. "Come on," she said, grabbing my hand and running out of the office. We ran past the doors to the Mess Hall, past classrooms until we stopped at a dead end. I turned to Mikayla and opened my mouth, ready to complain, when she cut me off with a cheeky grin. She grabbed my hand and placed it on the wall, next to her other hand. The wall grew warm, and next I know, the wall was sinking into the floor. Like, wow?

She grabbed my hand again, and we ran down multiple sets of stairs until we reached a huge, dark alcove. And when I say huge, I mean huge as in oh-my-gosh-this-place-is-the-same-size-as-a-football-pitch huge.

I stood, frozen to the spot, staring around the room. At the top end, there was a band setting up on a small stage, while maintenance messed around with the speakers.

To the left, there was a keg and a bunch of other drinks sat on the table, hid behind tall, stone pillars. On the right, there were a bunch of benches and chairs and table, while on the back wall, stood a photo booth.

"Whoa..." I mused, spinning on the spot, taking in everything from the multicoloured stage lights on the ceiling, to the disco floor.

I came back into reality, when I saw Mikayla walk up to me. "Can you go through that door there and wait for Solomon to arrive?" she asked. I gave her a look. "Oh come on," she rolled her eyes. "It's not that cold out there."

I stayed unconvinced.

She sighed. "Maybe I could give you a treat later," she hinted, kissing my lips. That got me going. I quickly ran out the door and waited. And waited. And waited.

I was about to go back inside to tell Mikayla that they weren't here, when the van pulled up. By now I was sat on the floor, my back against the cold stone wall. Solomon, the guy I had met earlier in the week hopped out and walked towards me, followed by 15 girls.

"Nice to see you again, Mr Monks," Solomon acknowledged, shaking my hand.

"You too, Solomon," I nodded. "Welcome, ladies," I said, flashing them a cheeky grin. A few girls swooned, while others just smiled back.

"Where's Mikayla?" Solomon asked.

"She's in here, follow me."

We walked back through the door into the vast basement, and once again, I was wowed. The walls must've been soundproof, because I sure as hell didn't hear the band start playing. And up there, on the stage, singing was Mikayla-freaking-Robinson.

God, did she look hot.

I stood there, mouth agape, staring at her. She saw me staring at her, so being the suave girl she is, she winked and smirked, before continuing.

_Baby, baby, we're on the right gear,_

_Wherever we land, you'll be my spaceman,_

_Baby, baby, we're supersonic,_

_Now all together, we're lost forever._

"Mikayla!" I heard four girls screeched, and I watched as said four girls separated from the pack and ran full speed for Mikayla. They leaped at Mikayla, knocking her off the stage. I was about to run over the help her, when I heard them laughing. I hadn't seen Mikayla so happy.

They got up and turned to the rest of us. Mikayla looked at me once before turning to the others. "Girls," she paused, smiling her be-careful-what-you-wish-for smile. "This is Jason, he's a newbie so don't be too hard on him."

She winked at them, causing them to giggle and whisper, shooting looks at me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Mikayla walked over to Solomon and whispered something in his ear.

I couldn't hear it, but it looked as if the other girls did.

"What! We're staying here?"

"But my clothes!"

"Where we going to stay?"

"This'll be fun."

Mikayla quieted them all. "Yeah, you're staying here. Wait until you see your _new_ clothes, Tina. If you would have let me finished, you would've seen where you're staying," she said, answering all of their questions. Well, most of them.

She led them behind the stage, where a brick wall stood. I scrunched my eyebrows, but when I saw Mikayla pointing to a girl with dirty blonde hair and then gesturing to the wall, I just stood quiet, watching the girl search the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I watched the girl press her fingers into a dent in the wall, at the same time she kicked a brick at the bottom, and for the fourth time in that hour, I gaped, amazed, as the wall slid aside and a vast room opened up in front of us.

The girls gasped. I gasped. Mikayla – surprise, surprise – smirked.

The room was the same size as the other room, except it was brighter, lighter. The walls were white; the carpet was white and shaggy. All around the outside of the room, there were 15 beds, 15 wardrobes, 15 trunks. In the middle of the huge room, there was a huge circle vanity unit, with make-up, accessories, and shit like that.

The girls started wandering around the room, quickly claiming beds for themselves, and rummaging through drawers, wardrobes and the huge vanity unit.

I walked up to Mikayla, who was talking to a band member up on the stage. I crept up and slid my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. She completely ignored me.

She groaned. "Des, please tell me that you're messing with me? Because if you are, it's not very funny." He looked genuinely scared. He gave a sheepish half-grin, half grimace, before he ran to the other side of the stage.

Mikayla dragged her fingers through her gorgeous dark locks. I turned her around in my arms.

"What's this all about, MK?" I asked, gently.

She leaned into my chest, and inhaled deeply. "Get all the juniors in my office? Do not touch a thing," she whispered. I nodded and walked away.

_[Mikayla]_

"Ooooooooo," the girls cooed behind me. I turned to face them, pretty sure that I could feel a blush on my cheeks.

"So," Tina started, pushing her way forward to the front of the pack. "Who's the hottie?"

"You know you'll have to report any and all relationships to the Director," Solomon interrupted from the shadows. I turned to face him. As I crossed my arms over my chest, I watched all the girls step back slightly, probably expecting a fight or something.

"Solomon, we are not in a relationship of any kind-"

He cut me off. "So what do you call that?" he asked, stepping out of the shadows. "I don't know what you kids are calling it these days, but I'd say that was the sort of thing that a relationship involves."

I stepped forward, challenging him. "How would you know what a relationship involves? The last relationship you were in was 10 years ago with Rachel Morgan."

Cammie gasped. Solomon looked murderous. He stayed silent.

"Don't you remember the first words I told you when I joined? In that classroom?"

His eyes darkened as he whispered the words I'd said. "'I know the truth about you'."

I laughed – but there was no humour. "I honestly can't believe you underestimated me. I told you that you had to look at me as an equal, not a minor. I know perfectly well what my reliabilities are, so you do not need to remind me."

By now, there was less than two feet between us. His features shone with anger; it was evident. I had pushed his buttons.

I vaguely heard the door behind me open and close, but I didn't turn around. My gaze on Solomon was challenging, dominating. His lips tightened into a straight line, as I saw his arm swing back and aim a punch at me.

And then my world turned into slow motion.

The girls gasped. His fist came nearer. It was almost at my face now. But I never got hit. A body fell to the floor. But it wasn't my own.

Somebody had taken that hit for me. But I never got to see who, because someone had already knocked me unconscious.

And this time I was falling.

_[3__rd__ Person]_

He didn't know where he was. He didn't know _who_ he was. The only thing he remembered was pain. Lots and lots of pain.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Looking around, he took note of everything in the room. The graphite floor, the curtained cubicles, the machines, the white walls and ceiling, the white bed sheets, the white pillows, and the horrible smell.

One thing he did know at that moment, however, was that he was in a hospital; a very clean hospital. Also, a very empty hospital.

Looking across the way, nobody was in the bed opposite him; looking behind the curtains, nobody was in the beds there. He staggered out of his bed, grabbing hold of a bed side table to help him stand.

His legs felt numb, as if he wasn't in his own body. He stepped. He fell.

The boy fell face forward, causing his hand to get trapped between his stomach and the floor.

He screamed out in pain. The doors at the end of the wing flew open and five pairs of feet ran towards him. By now, his vision was blurred, his breaths coming in short, infrequent gasps. Arms were wrapped around him as they helped him sit on his bed.

A needle was placed into his arm. His vision cleared, his breathing became regular again.

Swinging his legs onto the bed, he looked up at the 5 doctors and nurses surrounded him.

"Where am I? _Who_ am I?" he asked, finding his voice to be hoarse and rough.

Groans filled his ears next. A young male doctor, early twenties, stepped forward, keeping his eyes locked on the boys.

"Do you remember anything? A memory? A person? A name?" the doctor asked bravely.

The boy racked his brain, searching for something, anything to help the doctor. Alas, a picture and a name popped into his head. He looked up at the doctor, a wide eyed look on his face. He nodded.

A sigh was heard now.

"What do you remember?" a female nurse asked.

"A girl."

"Are you seeing something?" another doctor asked.

The boy closed his eyes, imagining the girl. His eyes shot open. "She's in a hospital bed, asleep, I think. There are bandages around her chest, stained a little red-ish. Her skin's pale and dull. Her dark hair is lifeless and greasy."

"Are you in this image you're seeing?" Doctor Number 1 questioned.

"I think so," the boy answered. "I'm next to her. I'm talking to her and holding her hand. I think... I think I'm crying."

The doctors and nurses looked hopeful.

"Is there anyone else there?" a male nurse asked.

"No, just me."

"Do you know her name?" a final doctor questioned, looking at him intently.

He nodded again. "Mik. Mikayla Robinson."

**[A/N: I have just read the first chapter of OOSOOT. I was wondering if anyone else wanted to read it, so I'll put a link on my profile.**

**Just to warn you though, it does leave you with a hell of a lot of questions, and a little confusion. **

**Review.]**


End file.
